goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric And Yara's Engagement
Cedric And Yara's Engagement is the seventeenth and penultimate episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric looked forward to propose to Yara, only to find she is missing. So he goes on a frantic mission to find her. Transcript (Cedric, having been granted permission from his parents, is on his way to the engagement spot - the riverbank.) CEDRIC: (angry) Stupid wasps, stop trying to ambush me! (neutral) Well, I've made it. This better be the place. (But it was not the place. Cedric is shocked) Wait a minute, that's not the place... OH NO! Yara's not here! Don't worry my love, I'll find you! (Cedric runs to Yara's house, rings door-bell and asks if he could come in) ???: Who is it? CEDRIC: It's me, Cedric. I'm here to see your daughter. ???: Yara, is it? Oh, she's not here today. She's busy... um... at school, doing... err... some studying. CEDRIC: Thanks, and good day. She'd better be there. (runs off to the school to find the principal, who was the only person left in the school apart from the janitors) Excuse me, Principal Paul? PRINCIPAL PAUL: What is it, Cedric? CEDRIC: I'm here to see Yara; she's doing some... studying apparently. PRINCIPAL PAUL: Studying? How could be she studying here at this time of day, towards the end of the year, when study hall had ended yesterday? She's on her way home right now. Now get out of here before I suspend you for trespassing after closing time! CEDRIC: She's not here either! (walks away dejectedly) (Cedric walks on the way back home) CEDRIC: Well, this is it. Am I home? Am I worthless? I've searched high and low for my girlfriend, only to find nothing! Why won't she get her lazy ass to me at once, so this wouldn't have happened? If anything, (getting angry, changes voice to Kidaroo) SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! SHE'S HARDLY SHOWN UP SINCE EPISODE 5! IT'S SO NOT FAIR SHE'S NOW A MINOR CHARACTER, IF LITTLE MORE THAN A PLOT DEVICE! IT'S NOT FAIR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Cedric's anger turns to surprise) ???: Cedric? (the teen-aged girl takes off her hood revealing— Yara wearing the hoodie) Sorry I kept you waiting; I got lost on the way here. CEDRIC: (voice turns back to Eric) Yara! You're actually alive! Thank goodness you came here! I thought you were abducted by aliens and gangsters, and... and... (breaks down crying) YARA: (consoling her boyfriend, gently touching his face whilst wiping away the tears) Cedric, it's all right... I'm here now... everything will be fine. CEDRIC: I thought I lost you. I'm such a failure. YARA: (smiles) No you're not. CEDRIC: What do you mean? I couldn't see you at all. YARA: Whoever said you failed to save me? And whoever said I was dead? Would you like to hear my secret? CEDRIC: (sighs sadly) Sure. YARA: OK. I got grounded for a couple of months for ditching school and got suspended for it. During this, I put on a hoodie to conceal my identity and disguise my voice. CEDRIC: Is that the same voice my dad heard on the phone once? YARA: Yes indeed. I was the one who called your parents and masterminded the revenge plans on Terence and Keith. CEDRIC: Speaking of which, I could never have taken them down without your help. Why? Because I'm weak. YARA: (serious) Cedric Miller, you are not weak. You didn't know how to defend yourself at the time. I saw you use that powerful aura on Keith; so why beat yourself up? You're strong, Cedric, and so is your heart. That's why I'll always be with you, even when I'm not here, and don't you forget it! CEDRIC: (determined) Yeah, you're right. So what's to do? YARA: (smirks) I know just the place. (excited) Come on, let's go! (Yara runs, and Cedric happily follows.) (They end up at the side of a creek, not at a precarious edge; but at firm ground.) CEDRIC: This is the place. (takes out proposal note.) Yara, my sweet Yara, you have helped me through all the tough times, and made our own lives better than we expect them to be. I could never ask for a more beautiful woman than yourself, and you are the jewel to my crown. Will you marry me? YARA: (overjoyed) Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Cedric, with all my heart! CEDRIC: (happy) I knew this would happen. (the two both kiss) (TO BE CONCLUDED... See you in the final episode!) Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:Non-Grounded Videos